


镜花水月（下）

by Joylee1895



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joylee1895/pseuds/Joylee1895
Relationships: 夏之光/焉栩嘉
Kudos: 11





	2. 镜花水月上

*

夏之光结束田径队训练时天已经黑了，他心里记挂还在等他一起回家的妹妹，和教练说完再见后拿起书包和校服外套丝毫不管已经练到肌肉酸痛的腿，朝校门口狂奔过去

只是没想到半路遇上自己班班长，一位高高瘦瘦的女生，有些不好意思又很慌的拦住他，往他手里塞了一封用粉色信封包着的信，谁都想的到这是封什么，但夏之光直脑筋迟钝的要死，很开心的接了说声谢谢，但是他得去找他妹妹，明天再聊

班长还要说些什么，夏之光咧着嘴朝她身后招了招手，“嘉嘉这里！”

焉嘉看起来像等的太久不耐烦了，慢腾腾的挪过去，偏头转去一边不理他，夏之光把她身上的书包拿下来自己提着和班长说他和妹妹先回家了

夏之光平时骑车上学就带妹妹一起，焉嘉坐在后座一言不发 ，夏之光一向话多嘴停不下来，从抱怨教练周末要加练说到今天课上语文老师嘴瓢，再讲到班长刚刚突然给他送了封信，不知道写了什么东西

焉嘉说哥你好吵啊，夏之光哦了一声让她抱紧一点就不再开口，焉嘉抱紧他的腰，江边风大，吹的她头发乱飞，她缩在后面把头埋在哥哥背上

夏之光不是学习的料，一直在年级段吊车尾，连这所高中也是靠体育特招进的，焉嘉比哥哥小一岁半，哥哥到了该上学的年纪，父母工作忙怕妹妹一个人呆在家没人照顾会出事，就安排一起上了学

但焉嘉意外的成绩好，老师说她脑子转得快所以数理化学的更好数理化学得好那么分就拉开了

一中学业重，从高一开始就在为高考做准备，发下的试卷一打一打，夏之光只做选择和填空，其他也做不出来，其实选择和填空他也是摸奖

睡前夏之光去给妹妹热牛奶，敲门进去焉嘉穿着睡衣还在台灯下写，看到他进来就拿旁边草稿纸盖住自己写的东西，神态自若的抬头问哥哥怎么还没睡

夏之光把牛奶放在她书桌上，“等你喝了我再去睡觉。”

焉嘉端起来小口抿了一下，说谢谢哥，顿了一下又瞥他，开口问今天你们班长给你写的什么，你看了吗

夏之光“啊”了一下，挠挠头，有些不好意思，“我看不懂她写了什么，太深奥了。”

焉嘉把牛奶一口气喝光，杯子有些的重的磕在书桌上，他们班的班长她听说过，每次模拟考后语文老师都要拿她做例子表扬一番这就是满分作文

夏之光把杯子接过来，有些骄傲的笑了一下靠过去说她字写的没你好

在夏之光眼里，谁都比不上他妹妹，他妹妹长得好学习成绩好脾气好字也写的好

*

睡的迷迷糊糊梦做了无数个，夏之光感觉自己后背那块的被子被掀开了，他猛地惊醒了转头一看，黑暗里那个身影停顿了下动作然后又跟猫似的钻进他被窝，是他妹妹焉嘉

夜里气温低，夏之光把被子掖好不让冷空气沾到他妹妹，又问她怎么了

焉嘉说好难受睡不着，声音闷闷的，头拱在他怀里真的和一只生了病蔫了吧唧的小猫一样

夏之光不知所措，问她要不现在去看医生，焉嘉摇头

看这架势好像要直接睡在这里，夏之光只摸摸她的头，“妈说我们长大了不能再一起睡了。”

焉嘉又往前挪了一下，小声反驳说她还没长大呢

夏之光轻轻拍拍她的背，“好好好睡吧睡吧”

少女的身体柔软又嫩，洗完澡后沐浴露的香味留在身体上 ，带进夏之光的被窝，夏之光闻的晕晕乎乎的睡着的很快

*

第二天是周末，夏之光得去学校参加田径队的加练，他爬起来的时候焉嘉还在睡，家里没人影了，爸妈不在，他打了个电话问，原来是赶去外地做生意了，以前也经常这样，他和妹妹已经习以为常

两周后不仅是期中考还有学生会竞选，夏之光被父母耳提面命争取告别最后一个考场，一中考试按成绩排名坐，夏之光在最后一个考场考试，焉嘉在第一个考场

但他心里只有妹妹焉嘉要参加竞选，校田径队是不同年级不同班的特招体育生组成，他就请喝奶茶拉拉票让帮忙宣传一 下高二1班焉嘉同学

“对对对，那个考第一的，就是我妹妹！”几个大男生挤在奶茶店门口排队，你一句我一句的打听，夏之光帮他们认人，“教学楼前面那个光荣榜贴了看到没？”

光荣榜上还贴了焉嘉的单寸照，放大版的，明明是甜甜的可爱长相， 像个小大人一样每天面无表情居多，夏之光陪她一起拍的照 ，在照相机后面一直用手比划让她咧一下嘴就是没成功，夏之光还收了一张贴身放着，但不想拿出来给他们看

奶茶还没排到呢，夏之光就接到焉嘉电话，只听到四个字，“哥哥，我痛。”，他立刻转身朝家跑，身后几个队员喊他怎么了奶茶还请不请啊，夏之光摆摆手说周一周一

焉嘉捂着肚子还窝在他床上，脸痛的发白，额头的刘海都被冷汗弄湿，夏之光也急的满头汗，他妹妹闹脾气不去医院

没辙，他只好上床帮她一下一下揉肚子，焉嘉又睡过去，夏之光轻轻掀开被子下床想去买药，眼睛暼到床单上有片血迹，他跳起来马上叫醒她

焉嘉听到他的话没有什么反应，缩在被子里只露出张脸，表情还是恹恹的，敛着眼睛看他，说，“哥哥我终于长大了。”

夏之光好像突然闻到了空气中一些不寻常的气味，是发散的荷尔蒙是无意撩拨是躁动张开的毛孔，他莫名红了满脸，“你那那那那个先回自己房间，我要换个床单。”

焉嘉说自己肚子还疼，夏之光想起来他刚要出门买止痛药，跑去药店直接买了两盒布洛芬，经过超市想到什么咬咬牙进去，问导购阿姨应该怎么买女性用品

洗衣机里洗不掉血渍，听说女孩子不能碰凉水，夏之光自己想办法解决这床单，蹲在浴室里用肥皂搓用漂白水淋，焉嘉硬要过来看他洗，下巴搁在膝盖上抱着小腿坐在椅子上不说话，夏之光说我第一次洗床单哎，还是给妹妹洗

焉嘉才笑了下说那我好荣幸哦

夏之光侧头看她笑，又往床单上倒一大把洗衣粉，说起自己下午去训练还帮她竞选拉票呢，欠田径队几个人奶茶，得周一过去再还

“谁要你帮我拉票？”焉嘉一下子又冷了脸，从椅子上下来头也不回的去自己房间了

夏之光愣愣的看着她的背影，他刚刚说错什么了？怎么又惹妹妹生气了？

夏之光以为焉嘉得好几天不会理他了，晚上洗完澡回房间正好碰到焉嘉拿着什么塞到他书桌的抽屉里，她说，“给哥哥送了点东西”

“哇你送了哥哥什么？？”夏之光抑制不住的开心，尾巴都要摇起来，忍不住要去开抽屉看，焉嘉靠着墙看他拿出一个信封，夏之光瞪大眼睛，“你也写了我看不懂的信？”

焉嘉点点头，“等我嫁人那天，哥哥就可以打开看了。”

夏之光的表情僵住，连手也僵住，很机械的把信塞回抽屉的最里边，有点不自然的回头问她这么晚还不睡觉吗

焉嘉又点点头，说哥哥也早点睡，挪到他床边，又跟猫似的钻进去，径自闭上眼睛，夏之光皱着脸一直在纠结，最后还是上了床

*

焉嘉以前在校门口被人骗走差点被猥亵，警惕心小于善心，那个人说不识路，让她带着去，拐进学校旁边一条学生们不常走的小路里就捂着她嘴往小道深处拖，隔着一道围墙就是学校的操场，焉嘉力气小挣不开，眼泪糊了满脸眼前什么也看不见，喊也喊不出来，耳边嗡嗡的

然后突然被摔在地，那个人跑了，焉嘉透过泪水看到夏之光手里提着砖头用力朝那边扔过去，她扑到哥哥怀里哭到声嘶力竭，夏之光抱着她的手抖的不成样子，“别怕别怕哥哥来了”

从那一刻开始焉嘉才真正意识到光是什么，是她哥哥，她哥哥就是光本身，不知不觉的从心里滋生出一个想法，她想永远的拥有这道光

早上焉嘉比夏之光先醒，她看着哥哥的脸，终于有了种得逞的愉悦，往他那边靠近时碰到一个昂着头的棍状物，她知道那是什么，用手拨了两下，又马上弹回来，夏之光还在睡梦中，但有感觉，不时皱眉

焉嘉看过片子，这东西很丑，但是哥哥的她会觉得哪里都好

*


	2. Chapter 2

*

夏之光做了个很可怕的梦，梦里焉嘉挺着大肚子站在天台边缘看着他，隐隐约约的他荒唐的觉得焉嘉肚子里的孩子是他的，他想过去把她拉下来但是无论如何也动不了，在焉嘉掉下去的那刻他惊醒了

睁开的眼睛正好对上躺在他边上焉嘉的，他的心还在剧烈跳动没缓下来，只是喘着气盯着焉嘉没说话，没多久就感觉到下身有一点不对劲，低头往被子一看，焉嘉的手正握在他的性器上

“你你你干什么！”夏之光血涌上脸，把她的手打开，人往后挪

但焉嘉往前挪，贴近他，隔着一层布再次把手放在他还硬着的东西上，又揉又捏，好像兄妹间很理所当然的动作，“我在帮你啊哥哥”

夏之光随着她的动作不由自主哼了一声，微微弓了背，用手按住焉嘉的手，警告她别动了

焉嘉没听到似的，反倒得寸进尺，伸进他睡裤里，与那根东西毫无遮挡的接触了，两个人本就贴的很近，夏之光甚至压住了一些她的头发，抬眼就看见焉嘉清澈水润的大眼睛里他的脸，突然放弃了，认命的靠过去把头埋在他妹妹的颈间，刺刺的头发磨着焉嘉的下巴，焉嘉低头无声的亲了一口他的头顶，手上开始动作

夏之光随着快感带着湿意的热气呼在焉嘉的脖子上，焉嘉也跟着浑身热起来，手动的很酸渐渐慢下来，夏之光的手覆在她手上带着一起动，甚至胯往前送，一下一下撞在焉嘉腿上，最后蹭着她的大腿射了，射的时候夏之光没忍住咬了一口她的脖子

焉嘉揽着他的脖子，像做完一场十分耗力的运动，懒懒的，“我的睡衣脏了，之光帮我洗”

夏之光在被子里脱了自己睡衣，帮她擦手，“帮你洗。”

哥帮你洗一辈子好不好

昨天刚换的床单也脏了，夏之光连着睡衣一起扔进洗衣机，去厨房给焉嘉做饭吃

焉嘉像没骨头似的瘫在沙发上看电影，肚子还是不舒服，想喊夏之光给她倒杯温开水，听见厨房里夏之光在讲电话，在回答说家里一切都好，让妈妈放心，嘉嘉刚起在客厅看电影呢

他一直是个好儿子，除了学习上让二老揪过耳朵，其他就没让担心过，也一直是个好哥哥，也会是个好老公

*

到了晚上晒在阳台的床单还有些潮意，他的两套都在这挂着呢，没法睡

焉嘉让他去她房间睡，非常不适时的，夏之光想起早晨做的那个梦，眼前的焉嘉好像也大了肚子，他猛摇头，说他睡爸妈房间去

焉嘉蓦的拉了脸，说随你，就回房把门摔上

夏之光在房门外纠结的整张脸都皱了，但妹妹生气最大，他又老实开门进来，焉嘉在写练习题，头也不抬

整晚，焉嘉都不理他，夏之光也没敢靠近，他有听说过女孩子在那个期间脾气是不好，明明今早两个人还做过那么亲密的事情，现在躺在一张床上，中间好大的空，能再睡个人

被子里的和焉嘉身上的味道是一样的，有沐浴露和身体乳留在被窝里的馨香，还有少女身上特殊的气味

夏之光不止脑子涨涨的，被搅的睡不着，早晨和逃一样进了卫生间，一照镜子两个黑眼圈挂到下巴

洗漱后回来叫焉嘉起床，周末结束了又该上学了

焉嘉晃着身子摸到卫生间洗脸刷牙，暼到夏之光已经在煮面，嘱咐他别放葱

换好校服下楼去上学，夏之光悲催的发现他的自行车轮胎漏气了

于是两个人坐公交车上学，幸好时间还早，车上乘客并不多，这辆车有点绕，反而比骑车上学多费十几分钟

夏之光很困，车晃的他困意越来越重，突然肩膀一重，焉嘉头搁在他肩膀上先睡过去了，夏之光调整了下姿势让她睡的更舒服，歪头靠着她的头顶也睡着了

两个人都睡着的结果就是差点坐过站，司机大叔人挺好，到站时看其他学生都纷纷下车，坐在最后一排的两个人还睡的香，他按响喇叭朝后面叫，还以为是一对早恋的学生仔

夏之光先醒过来，红着耳朵把焉嘉推醒，拉着她赶紧下车

*

周三时在外地的父母终于赶回来了，给夏之光和焉嘉大补了一顿，结果说过两天又要出门，他们表姐周末结婚，嫁到外省去了，要提前一天飞过去，让他俩在家好好的，认真学习，钱不够花就找他们要

夏之光不知道为什么松了口气，现在觉得父母不在家他与焉嘉才更自在

焉嘉周六要去参加市里的数学竞赛，夏之光送她过去，比她还紧张，一路上老在念叨让她别紧张仔细看题，焉嘉其实很有把握，但她喜欢看夏之光这么为她紧张的样子

夏之光下午要去学校参加体训，焉嘉比赛完去学校等他结束，两个人早一站下了车去超市买东西，提着袋子走了没多久下起雨来，离小区也就两百米不到

于是决定冒雨回去，夏之光左手提着袋子右手挡着她头，虽然毫无作用

进家门时两个人全身被淋湿的差不多了，夏之光把袋子放在地上，先推着焉嘉进卫生间，扯过毛巾盖在她头上，给她擦头发擦脸，“别感冒了快擦擦”

焉嘉任他擦，摸他下巴挂着的水珠，再指指黏在他身上的湿了的t恤，夏之光反应过来，侧了下身把t恤脱下来，拧了下还能拧出点水，他笑着说平时体训完他的衣服也能拧出水

真是粗神经，焉嘉又想，哥哥脸上那对缀在眼下的泪痣真好看

焉嘉凑上去亲在他嘴上，头顶的毛巾随动作掉在地上，夏之光睁大眼睛，然后拿手扣住她的后脑勺，张开嘴把焉嘉抵在浴室墙上重重的吮吸舔舐，右手揽着她腰带向自己，焉嘉的身体隔着湿黏的衣服贴着他，在隐隐发烫发抖

夏之光也抖着手伸进她衣服里，沿着腰线轻轻往上停在后背的内衣扣上，久久不动，焉嘉自己伸进去利落的替他解了，夏之光猛的把手缩回来，嘴唇也分开了

焉嘉看着他抬手把t恤掀起来脱掉，勾住后面的花洒开关打开，上面花洒像刚刚的雨一样下在两个人身上

夏之光看见她因为呼吸起伏的胸乳，咽了下口水轻微的摇了下头，理智告诉他该往后退，但实际上他又捧着焉嘉的脸吻上去，如果注定要下地狱的话，请延迟些吧

焉嘉背抵着冰冷的瓷砖墙面，手攀着夏之光——她哥哥的脖子，双腿挂在他肘间，感受他一寸寸往里进入，那根东西又粗又热，挤开她刚宣告成人含苞待放的紧致的小小通道，缓缓插到最深处，痛死了，但是她很开心

她贴着他耳朵喊哥哥喊之光，我是哥哥的小新娘

夏之光把焉嘉的双腿勾在自己腰上，托着她的屁股又深又重的撞进去，含着她嘴勾着她舌头出来，焉嘉追着他的舌头吸，一边手忍不住捂着肚子，进的好深，隔着薄薄的肚皮她好像能摸出它的形状，又往下摸到交合处，湿的一塌糊涂，一进一出全是滑腻的水声，不知道都是她身体里出来的水还是头上花洒里出来的水

焉嘉仰着头手无意识的抓着他的背，连脚背都绷直，眼前一片模糊，底下不自觉的收紧痉挛，夏之光加快速度顶进去，射了她满肚子

完事抵着她的脖子喘粗气，间或舔咬她脖子上的黑痣，半晌夏之光把她放下来帮她洗澡，焉嘉腿软的站不住，夏之光搂着她，十分后知后觉的红了脸一直偏头不敢看她，手伸进她体内帮她抠出来，焉嘉敏感的哼，把他的手打开

“不要。”

夏之光愣了愣，还是听她的，用热水快速冲了冲，用浴巾裹紧抱着她进房间

焉嘉套着哥哥的t恤，坐在床上朝他伸出双手，夏之光刚穿好衣服凑过去又被她圈住脖子两个人都倒在床上，焉嘉翻身跨在他身上，她下身还光着，抬手把夏之光刚穿好的衣服又脱掉了

夏之光像被下了蛊，他和焉嘉一起疯了

不止是在家里，甚至是在学校里，在没人的秘密角落，夏之光找到机会就会压着焉嘉缠吻做爱，焉嘉被哥哥的精水养的又软又欲

她想，如果能这样和哥哥过一辈子就好了

*

完


	3. 镜花水月上

*

夏之光结束田径队训练时天已经黑了，他心里记挂还在等他一起回家的妹妹，和教练说完再见后拿起书包和校服外套丝毫不管已经练到肌肉酸痛的腿，朝校门口狂奔过去

只是没想到半路遇上自己班班长，一位高高瘦瘦的女生，有些不好意思又很慌的拦住他，往他手里塞了一封用粉色信封包着的信，谁都想的到这是封什么，但夏之光直脑筋迟钝的要死，很开心的接了说声谢谢，但是他得去找他妹妹，明天再聊

班长还要说些什么，夏之光咧着嘴朝她身后招了招手，“嘉嘉这里！”

焉嘉看起来像等的太久不耐烦了，慢腾腾的挪过去，偏头转去一边不理他，夏之光把她身上的书包拿下来自己提着和班长说他和妹妹先回家了

夏之光平时骑车上学就带妹妹一起，焉嘉坐在后座一言不发 ，夏之光一向话多嘴停不下来，从抱怨教练周末要加练说到今天课上语文老师嘴瓢，再讲到班长刚刚突然给他送了封信，不知道写了什么东西

焉嘉说哥你好吵啊，夏之光哦了一声让她抱紧一点就不再开口，焉嘉抱紧他的腰，江边风大，吹的她头发乱飞，她缩在后面把头埋在哥哥背上

夏之光不是学习的料，一直在年级段吊车尾，连这所高中也是靠体育特招进的，焉嘉比哥哥小一岁半，哥哥到了该上学的年纪，父母工作忙怕妹妹一个人呆在家没人照顾会出事，就安排一起上了学

但焉嘉意外的成绩好，老师说她脑子转得快所以数理化学的更好数理化学得好那么分就拉开了

一中学业重，从高一开始就在为高考做准备，发下的试卷一打一打，夏之光只做选择和填空，其他也做不出来，其实选择和填空他也是摸奖

睡前夏之光去给妹妹热牛奶，敲门进去焉嘉穿着睡衣还在台灯下写，看到他进来就拿旁边草稿纸盖住自己写的东西，神态自若的抬头问哥哥怎么还没睡

夏之光把牛奶放在她书桌上，“等你喝了我再去睡觉。”

焉嘉端起来小口抿了一下，说谢谢哥，顿了一下又瞥他，开口问今天你们班长给你写的什么，你看了吗

夏之光“啊”了一下，挠挠头，有些不好意思，“我看不懂她写了什么，太深奥了。”

焉嘉把牛奶一口气喝光，杯子有些的重的磕在书桌上，他们班的班长她听说过，每次模拟考后语文老师都要拿她做例子表扬一番这就是满分作文

夏之光把杯子接过来，有些骄傲的笑了一下靠过去说她字写的没你好

在夏之光眼里，谁都比不上他妹妹，他妹妹长得好学习成绩好脾气好字也写的好

*

睡的迷迷糊糊梦做了无数个，夏之光感觉自己后背那块的被子被掀开了，他猛地惊醒了转头一看，黑暗里那个身影停顿了下动作然后又跟猫似的钻进他被窝，是他妹妹焉嘉

夜里气温低，夏之光把被子掖好不让冷空气沾到他妹妹，又问她怎么了

焉嘉说好难受睡不着，声音闷闷的，头拱在他怀里真的和一只生了病蔫了吧唧的小猫一样

夏之光不知所措，问她要不现在去看医生，焉嘉摇头

看这架势好像要直接睡在这里，夏之光只摸摸她的头，“妈说我们长大了不能再一起睡了。”

焉嘉又往前挪了一下，小声反驳说她还没长大呢

夏之光轻轻拍拍她的背，“好好好睡吧睡吧”

少女的身体柔软又嫩，洗完澡后沐浴露的香味留在身体上 ，带进夏之光的被窝，夏之光闻的晕晕乎乎的睡着的很快

*

第二天是周末，夏之光得去学校参加田径队的加练，他爬起来的时候焉嘉还在睡，家里没人影了，爸妈不在，他打了个电话问，原来是赶去外地做生意了，以前也经常这样，他和妹妹已经习以为常

两周后不仅是期中考还有学生会竞选，夏之光被父母耳提面命争取告别最后一个考场，一中考试按成绩排名坐，夏之光在最后一个考场考试，焉嘉在第一个考场

但他心里只有妹妹焉嘉要参加竞选，校田径队是不同年级不同班的特招体育生组成，他就请喝奶茶拉拉票让帮忙宣传一 下高二1班焉嘉同学

“对对对，那个考第一的，就是我妹妹！”几个大男生挤在奶茶店门口排队，你一句我一句的打听，夏之光帮他们认人，“教学楼前面那个光荣榜贴了看到没？”

光荣榜上还贴了焉嘉的单寸照，放大版的，明明是甜甜的可爱长相， 像个小大人一样每天面无表情居多，夏之光陪她一起拍的照 ，在照相机后面一直用手比划让她咧一下嘴就是没成功，夏之光还收了一张贴身放着，但不想拿出来给他们看

奶茶还没排到呢，夏之光就接到焉嘉电话，只听到四个字，“哥哥，我痛。”，他立刻转身朝家跑，身后几个队员喊他怎么了奶茶还请不请啊，夏之光摆摆手说周一周一

焉嘉捂着肚子还窝在他床上，脸痛的发白，额头的刘海都被冷汗弄湿，夏之光也急的满头汗，他妹妹闹脾气不去医院

没辙，他只好上床帮她一下一下揉肚子，焉嘉又睡过去，夏之光轻轻掀开被子下床想去买药，眼睛暼到床单上有片血迹，他跳起来马上叫醒她

焉嘉听到他的话没有什么反应，缩在被子里只露出张脸，表情还是恹恹的，敛着眼睛看他，说，“哥哥我终于长大了。”

夏之光好像突然闻到了空气中一些不寻常的气味，是发散的荷尔蒙是无意撩拨是躁动张开的毛孔，他莫名红了满脸，“你那那那那个先回自己房间，我要换个床单。”

焉嘉说自己肚子还疼，夏之光想起来他刚要出门买止痛药，跑去药店直接买了两盒布洛芬，经过超市想到什么咬咬牙进去，问导购阿姨应该怎么买女性用品

洗衣机里洗不掉血渍，听说女孩子不能碰凉水，夏之光自己想办法解决这床单，蹲在浴室里用肥皂搓用漂白水淋，焉嘉硬要过来看他洗，下巴搁在膝盖上抱着小腿坐在椅子上不说话，夏之光说我第一次洗床单哎，还是给妹妹洗

焉嘉才笑了下说那我好荣幸哦

夏之光侧头看她笑，又往床单上倒一大把洗衣粉，说起自己下午去训练还帮她竞选拉票呢，欠田径队几个人奶茶，得周一过去再还

“谁要你帮我拉票？”焉嘉一下子又冷了脸，从椅子上下来头也不回的去自己房间了

夏之光愣愣的看着她的背影，他刚刚说错什么了？怎么又惹妹妹生气了？

夏之光以为焉嘉得好几天不会理他了，晚上洗完澡回房间正好碰到焉嘉拿着什么塞到他书桌的抽屉里，她说，“给哥哥送了点东西”

“哇你送了哥哥什么？？”夏之光抑制不住的开心，尾巴都要摇起来，忍不住要去开抽屉看，焉嘉靠着墙看他拿出一个信封，夏之光瞪大眼睛，“你也写了我看不懂的信？”

焉嘉点点头，“等我嫁人那天，哥哥就可以打开看了。”

夏之光的表情僵住，连手也僵住，很机械的把信塞回抽屉的最里边，有点不自然的回头问她这么晚还不睡觉吗

焉嘉又点点头，说哥哥也早点睡，挪到他床边，又跟猫似的钻进去，径自闭上眼睛，夏之光皱着脸一直在纠结，最后还是上了床

*

焉嘉以前在校门口被人骗走差点被猥亵，警惕心小于善心，那个人说不识路，让她带着去，拐进学校旁边一条学生们不常走的小路里就捂着她嘴往小道深处拖，隔着一道围墙就是学校的操场，焉嘉力气小挣不开，眼泪糊了满脸眼前什么也看不见，喊也喊不出来，耳边嗡嗡的

然后突然被摔在地，那个人跑了，焉嘉透过泪水看到夏之光手里提着砖头用力朝那边扔过去，她扑到哥哥怀里哭到声嘶力竭，夏之光抱着她的手抖的不成样子，“别怕别怕哥哥来了”

从那一刻开始焉嘉才真正意识到光是什么，是她哥哥，她哥哥就是光本身，不知不觉的从心里滋生出一个想法，她想永远的拥有这道光

早上焉嘉比夏之光先醒，她看着哥哥的脸，终于有了种得逞的愉悦，往他那边靠近时碰到一个昂着头的棍状物，她知道那是什么，用手拨了两下，又马上弹回来，夏之光还在睡梦中，但有感觉，不时皱眉

焉嘉看过片子，这东西很丑，但是哥哥的她会觉得哪里都好

*


	4. 镜花水月上

*

夏之光结束田径队训练时天已经黑了，他心里记挂还在等他一起回家的妹妹，和教练说完再见后拿起书包和校服外套丝毫不管已经练到肌肉酸痛的腿，朝校门口狂奔过去

只是没想到半路遇上自己班班长，一位高高瘦瘦的女生，有些不好意思又很慌的拦住他，往他手里塞了一封用粉色信封包着的信，谁都想的到这是封什么，但夏之光直脑筋迟钝的要死，很开心的接了说声谢谢，但是他得去找他妹妹，明天再聊

班长还要说些什么，夏之光咧着嘴朝她身后招了招手，“嘉嘉这里！”

焉嘉看起来像等的太久不耐烦了，慢腾腾的挪过去，偏头转去一边不理他，夏之光把她身上的书包拿下来自己提着和班长说他和妹妹先回家了

夏之光平时骑车上学就带妹妹一起，焉嘉坐在后座一言不发 ，夏之光一向话多嘴停不下来，从抱怨教练周末要加练说到今天课上语文老师嘴瓢，再讲到班长刚刚突然给他送了封信，不知道写了什么东西

焉嘉说哥你好吵啊，夏之光哦了一声让她抱紧一点就不再开口，焉嘉抱紧他的腰，江边风大，吹的她头发乱飞，她缩在后面把头埋在哥哥背上

夏之光不是学习的料，一直在年级段吊车尾，连这所高中也是靠体育特招进的，焉嘉比哥哥小一岁半，哥哥到了该上学的年纪，父母工作忙怕妹妹一个人呆在家没人照顾会出事，就安排一起上了学

但焉嘉意外的成绩好，老师说她脑子转得快所以数理化学的更好数理化学得好那么分就拉开了

一中学业重，从高一开始就在为高考做准备，发下的试卷一打一打，夏之光只做选择和填空，其他也做不出来，其实选择和填空他也是摸奖

睡前夏之光去给妹妹热牛奶，敲门进去焉嘉穿着睡衣还在台灯下写，看到他进来就拿旁边草稿纸盖住自己写的东西，神态自若的抬头问哥哥怎么还没睡

夏之光把牛奶放在她书桌上，“等你喝了我再去睡觉。”

焉嘉端起来小口抿了一下，说谢谢哥，顿了一下又瞥他，开口问今天你们班长给你写的什么，你看了吗

夏之光“啊”了一下，挠挠头，有些不好意思，“我看不懂她写了什么，太深奥了。”

焉嘉把牛奶一口气喝光，杯子有些的重的磕在书桌上，他们班的班长她听说过，每次模拟考后语文老师都要拿她做例子表扬一番这就是满分作文

夏之光把杯子接过来，有些骄傲的笑了一下靠过去说她字写的没你好

在夏之光眼里，谁都比不上他妹妹，他妹妹长得好学习成绩好脾气好字也写的好

*

睡的迷迷糊糊梦做了无数个，夏之光感觉自己后背那块的被子被掀开了，他猛地惊醒了转头一看，黑暗里那个身影停顿了下动作然后又跟猫似的钻进他被窝，是他妹妹焉嘉

夜里气温低，夏之光把被子掖好不让冷空气沾到他妹妹，又问她怎么了

焉嘉说好难受睡不着，声音闷闷的，头拱在他怀里真的和一只生了病蔫了吧唧的小猫一样

夏之光不知所措，问她要不现在去看医生，焉嘉摇头

看这架势好像要直接睡在这里，夏之光只摸摸她的头，“妈说我们长大了不能再一起睡了。”

焉嘉又往前挪了一下，小声反驳说她还没长大呢

夏之光轻轻拍拍她的背，“好好好睡吧睡吧”

少女的身体柔软又嫩，洗完澡后沐浴露的香味留在身体上 ，带进夏之光的被窝，夏之光闻的晕晕乎乎的睡着的很快

*

第二天是周末，夏之光得去学校参加田径队的加练，他爬起来的时候焉嘉还在睡，家里没人影了，爸妈不在，他打了个电话问，原来是赶去外地做生意了，以前也经常这样，他和妹妹已经习以为常

两周后不仅是期中考还有学生会竞选，夏之光被父母耳提面命争取告别最后一个考场，一中考试按成绩排名坐，夏之光在最后一个考场考试，焉嘉在第一个考场

但他心里只有妹妹焉嘉要参加竞选，校田径队是不同年级不同班的特招体育生组成，他就请喝奶茶拉拉票让帮忙宣传一 下高二1班焉嘉同学

“对对对，那个考第一的，就是我妹妹！”几个大男生挤在奶茶店门口排队，你一句我一句的打听，夏之光帮他们认人，“教学楼前面那个光荣榜贴了看到没？”

光荣榜上还贴了焉嘉的单寸照，放大版的，明明是甜甜的可爱长相， 像个小大人一样每天面无表情居多，夏之光陪她一起拍的照 ，在照相机后面一直用手比划让她咧一下嘴就是没成功，夏之光还收了一张贴身放着，但不想拿出来给他们看

奶茶还没排到呢，夏之光就接到焉嘉电话，只听到四个字，“哥哥，我痛。”，他立刻转身朝家跑，身后几个队员喊他怎么了奶茶还请不请啊，夏之光摆摆手说周一周一

焉嘉捂着肚子还窝在他床上，脸痛的发白，额头的刘海都被冷汗弄湿，夏之光也急的满头汗，他妹妹闹脾气不去医院

没辙，他只好上床帮她一下一下揉肚子，焉嘉又睡过去，夏之光轻轻掀开被子下床想去买药，眼睛暼到床单上有片血迹，他跳起来马上叫醒她

焉嘉听到他的话没有什么反应，缩在被子里只露出张脸，表情还是恹恹的，敛着眼睛看他，说，“哥哥我终于长大了。”

夏之光好像突然闻到了空气中一些不寻常的气味，是发散的荷尔蒙是无意撩拨是躁动张开的毛孔，他莫名红了满脸，“你那那那那个先回自己房间，我要换个床单。”

焉嘉说自己肚子还疼，夏之光想起来他刚要出门买止痛药，跑去药店直接买了两盒布洛芬，经过超市想到什么咬咬牙进去，问导购阿姨应该怎么买女性用品

洗衣机里洗不掉血渍，听说女孩子不能碰凉水，夏之光自己想办法解决这床单，蹲在浴室里用肥皂搓用漂白水淋，焉嘉硬要过来看他洗，下巴搁在膝盖上抱着小腿坐在椅子上不说话，夏之光说我第一次洗床单哎，还是给妹妹洗

焉嘉才笑了下说那我好荣幸哦

夏之光侧头看她笑，又往床单上倒一大把洗衣粉，说起自己下午去训练还帮她竞选拉票呢，欠田径队几个人奶茶，得周一过去再还

“谁要你帮我拉票？”焉嘉一下子又冷了脸，从椅子上下来头也不回的去自己房间了

夏之光愣愣的看着她的背影，他刚刚说错什么了？怎么又惹妹妹生气了？

夏之光以为焉嘉得好几天不会理他了，晚上洗完澡回房间正好碰到焉嘉拿着什么塞到他书桌的抽屉里，她说，“给哥哥送了点东西”

“哇你送了哥哥什么？？”夏之光抑制不住的开心，尾巴都要摇起来，忍不住要去开抽屉看，焉嘉靠着墙看他拿出一个信封，夏之光瞪大眼睛，“你也写了我看不懂的信？”

焉嘉点点头，“等我嫁人那天，哥哥就可以打开看了。”

夏之光的表情僵住，连手也僵住，很机械的把信塞回抽屉的最里边，有点不自然的回头问她这么晚还不睡觉吗

焉嘉又点点头，说哥哥也早点睡，挪到他床边，又跟猫似的钻进去，径自闭上眼睛，夏之光皱着脸一直在纠结，最后还是上了床

*

焉嘉以前在校门口被人骗走差点被猥亵，警惕心小于善心，那个人说不识路，让她带着去，拐进学校旁边一条学生们不常走的小路里就捂着她嘴往小道深处拖，隔着一道围墙就是学校的操场，焉嘉力气小挣不开，眼泪糊了满脸眼前什么也看不见，喊也喊不出来，耳边嗡嗡的

然后突然被摔在地，那个人跑了，焉嘉透过泪水看到夏之光手里提着砖头用力朝那边扔过去，她扑到哥哥怀里哭到声嘶力竭，夏之光抱着她的手抖的不成样子，“别怕别怕哥哥来了”

从那一刻开始焉嘉才真正意识到光是什么，是她哥哥，她哥哥就是光本身，不知不觉的从心里滋生出一个想法，她想永远的拥有这道光

早上焉嘉比夏之光先醒，她看着哥哥的脸，终于有了种得逞的愉悦，往他那边靠近时碰到一个昂着头的棍状物，她知道那是什么，用手拨了两下，又马上弹回来，夏之光还在睡梦中，但有感觉，不时皱眉

焉嘉看过片子，这东西很丑，但是哥哥的她会觉得哪里都好

*


	5. 镜花水月上

*

夏之光结束田径队训练时天已经黑了，他心里记挂还在等他一起回家的妹妹，和教练说完再见后拿起书包和校服外套丝毫不管已经练到肌肉酸痛的腿，朝校门口狂奔过去

只是没想到半路遇上自己班班长，一位高高瘦瘦的女生，有些不好意思又很慌的拦住他，往他手里塞了一封用粉色信封包着的信，谁都想的到这是封什么，但夏之光直脑筋迟钝的要死，很开心的接了说声谢谢，但是他得去找他妹妹，明天再聊

班长还要说些什么，夏之光咧着嘴朝她身后招了招手，“嘉嘉这里！”

焉嘉看起来像等的太久不耐烦了，慢腾腾的挪过去，偏头转去一边不理他，夏之光把她身上的书包拿下来自己提着和班长说他和妹妹先回家了

夏之光平时骑车上学就带妹妹一起，焉嘉坐在后座一言不发 ，夏之光一向话多嘴停不下来，从抱怨教练周末要加练说到今天课上语文老师嘴瓢，再讲到班长刚刚突然给他送了封信，不知道写了什么东西

焉嘉说哥你好吵啊，夏之光哦了一声让她抱紧一点就不再开口，焉嘉抱紧他的腰，江边风大，吹的她头发乱飞，她缩在后面把头埋在哥哥背上

夏之光不是学习的料，一直在年级段吊车尾，连这所高中也是靠体育特招进的，焉嘉比哥哥小一岁半，哥哥到了该上学的年纪，父母工作忙怕妹妹一个人呆在家没人照顾会出事，就安排一起上了学

但焉嘉意外的成绩好，老师说她脑子转得快所以数理化学的更好数理化学得好那么分就拉开了

一中学业重，从高一开始就在为高考做准备，发下的试卷一打一打，夏之光只做选择和填空，其他也做不出来，其实选择和填空他也是摸奖

睡前夏之光去给妹妹热牛奶，敲门进去焉嘉穿着睡衣还在台灯下写，看到他进来就拿旁边草稿纸盖住自己写的东西，神态自若的抬头问哥哥怎么还没睡

夏之光把牛奶放在她书桌上，“等你喝了我再去睡觉。”

焉嘉端起来小口抿了一下，说谢谢哥，顿了一下又瞥他，开口问今天你们班长给你写的什么，你看了吗

夏之光“啊”了一下，挠挠头，有些不好意思，“我看不懂她写了什么，太深奥了。”

焉嘉把牛奶一口气喝光，杯子有些的重的磕在书桌上，他们班的班长她听说过，每次模拟考后语文老师都要拿她做例子表扬一番这就是满分作文

夏之光把杯子接过来，有些骄傲的笑了一下靠过去说她字写的没你好

在夏之光眼里，谁都比不上他妹妹，他妹妹长得好学习成绩好脾气好字也写的好

*

睡的迷迷糊糊梦做了无数个，夏之光感觉自己后背那块的被子被掀开了，他猛地惊醒了转头一看，黑暗里那个身影停顿了下动作然后又跟猫似的钻进他被窝，是他妹妹焉嘉

夜里气温低，夏之光把被子掖好不让冷空气沾到他妹妹，又问她怎么了

焉嘉说好难受睡不着，声音闷闷的，头拱在他怀里真的和一只生了病蔫了吧唧的小猫一样

夏之光不知所措，问她要不现在去看医生，焉嘉摇头

看这架势好像要直接睡在这里，夏之光只摸摸她的头，“妈说我们长大了不能再一起睡了。”

焉嘉又往前挪了一下，小声反驳说她还没长大呢

夏之光轻轻拍拍她的背，“好好好睡吧睡吧”

少女的身体柔软又嫩，洗完澡后沐浴露的香味留在身体上 ，带进夏之光的被窝，夏之光闻的晕晕乎乎的睡着的很快

*

第二天是周末，夏之光得去学校参加田径队的加练，他爬起来的时候焉嘉还在睡，家里没人影了，爸妈不在，他打了个电话问，原来是赶去外地做生意了，以前也经常这样，他和妹妹已经习以为常

两周后不仅是期中考还有学生会竞选，夏之光被父母耳提面命争取告别最后一个考场，一中考试按成绩排名坐，夏之光在最后一个考场考试，焉嘉在第一个考场

但他心里只有妹妹焉嘉要参加竞选，校田径队是不同年级不同班的特招体育生组成，他就请喝奶茶拉拉票让帮忙宣传一 下高二1班焉嘉同学

“对对对，那个考第一的，就是我妹妹！”几个大男生挤在奶茶店门口排队，你一句我一句的打听，夏之光帮他们认人，“教学楼前面那个光荣榜贴了看到没？”

光荣榜上还贴了焉嘉的单寸照，放大版的，明明是甜甜的可爱长相， 像个小大人一样每天面无表情居多，夏之光陪她一起拍的照 ，在照相机后面一直用手比划让她咧一下嘴就是没成功，夏之光还收了一张贴身放着，但不想拿出来给他们看

奶茶还没排到呢，夏之光就接到焉嘉电话，只听到四个字，“哥哥，我痛。”，他立刻转身朝家跑，身后几个队员喊他怎么了奶茶还请不请啊，夏之光摆摆手说周一周一

焉嘉捂着肚子还窝在他床上，脸痛的发白，额头的刘海都被冷汗弄湿，夏之光也急的满头汗，他妹妹闹脾气不去医院

没辙，他只好上床帮她一下一下揉肚子，焉嘉又睡过去，夏之光轻轻掀开被子下床想去买药，眼睛暼到床单上有片血迹，他跳起来马上叫醒她

焉嘉听到他的话没有什么反应，缩在被子里只露出张脸，表情还是恹恹的，敛着眼睛看他，说，“哥哥我终于长大了。”

夏之光好像突然闻到了空气中一些不寻常的气味，是发散的荷尔蒙是无意撩拨是躁动张开的毛孔，他莫名红了满脸，“你那那那那个先回自己房间，我要换个床单。”

焉嘉说自己肚子还疼，夏之光想起来他刚要出门买止痛药，跑去药店直接买了两盒布洛芬，经过超市想到什么咬咬牙进去，问导购阿姨应该怎么买女性用品

洗衣机里洗不掉血渍，听说女孩子不能碰凉水，夏之光自己想办法解决这床单，蹲在浴室里用肥皂搓用漂白水淋，焉嘉硬要过来看他洗，下巴搁在膝盖上抱着小腿坐在椅子上不说话，夏之光说我第一次洗床单哎，还是给妹妹洗

焉嘉才笑了下说那我好荣幸哦

夏之光侧头看她笑，又往床单上倒一大把洗衣粉，说起自己下午去训练还帮她竞选拉票呢，欠田径队几个人奶茶，得周一过去再还

“谁要你帮我拉票？”焉嘉一下子又冷了脸，从椅子上下来头也不回的去自己房间了

夏之光愣愣的看着她的背影，他刚刚说错什么了？怎么又惹妹妹生气了？

夏之光以为焉嘉得好几天不会理他了，晚上洗完澡回房间正好碰到焉嘉拿着什么塞到他书桌的抽屉里，她说，“给哥哥送了点东西”

“哇你送了哥哥什么？？”夏之光抑制不住的开心，尾巴都要摇起来，忍不住要去开抽屉看，焉嘉靠着墙看他拿出一个信封，夏之光瞪大眼睛，“你也写了我看不懂的信？”

焉嘉点点头，“等我嫁人那天，哥哥就可以打开看了。”

夏之光的表情僵住，连手也僵住，很机械的把信塞回抽屉的最里边，有点不自然的回头问她这么晚还不睡觉吗

焉嘉又点点头，说哥哥也早点睡，挪到他床边，又跟猫似的钻进去，径自闭上眼睛，夏之光皱着脸一直在纠结，最后还是上了床

*

焉嘉以前在校门口被人骗走差点被猥亵，警惕心小于善心，那个人说不识路，让她带着去，拐进学校旁边一条学生们不常走的小路里就捂着她嘴往小道深处拖，隔着一道围墙就是学校的操场，焉嘉力气小挣不开，眼泪糊了满脸眼前什么也看不见，喊也喊不出来，耳边嗡嗡的

然后突然被摔在地，那个人跑了，焉嘉透过泪水看到夏之光手里提着砖头用力朝那边扔过去，她扑到哥哥怀里哭到声嘶力竭，夏之光抱着她的手抖的不成样子，“别怕别怕哥哥来了”

从那一刻开始焉嘉才真正意识到光是什么，是她哥哥，她哥哥就是光本身，不知不觉的从心里滋生出一个想法，她想永远的拥有这道光

早上焉嘉比夏之光先醒，她看着哥哥的脸，终于有了种得逞的愉悦，往他那边靠近时碰到一个昂着头的棍状物，她知道那是什么，用手拨了两下，又马上弹回来，夏之光还在睡梦中，但有感觉，不时皱眉

焉嘉看过片子，这东西很丑，但是哥哥的她会觉得哪里都好

*


	6. 镜花水月上

*

夏之光结束田径队训练时天已经黑了，他心里记挂还在等他一起回家的妹妹，和教练说完再见后拿起书包和校服外套丝毫不管已经练到肌肉酸痛的腿，朝校门口狂奔过去

只是没想到半路遇上自己班班长，一位高高瘦瘦的女生，有些不好意思又很慌的拦住他，往他手里塞了一封用粉色信封包着的信，谁都想的到这是封什么，但夏之光直脑筋迟钝的要死，很开心的接了说声谢谢，但是他得去找他妹妹，明天再聊

班长还要说些什么，夏之光咧着嘴朝她身后招了招手，“嘉嘉这里！”

焉嘉看起来像等的太久不耐烦了，慢腾腾的挪过去，偏头转去一边不理他，夏之光把她身上的书包拿下来自己提着和班长说他和妹妹先回家了

夏之光平时骑车上学就带妹妹一起，焉嘉坐在后座一言不发 ，夏之光一向话多嘴停不下来，从抱怨教练周末要加练说到今天课上语文老师嘴瓢，再讲到班长刚刚突然给他送了封信，不知道写了什么东西

焉嘉说哥你好吵啊，夏之光哦了一声让她抱紧一点就不再开口，焉嘉抱紧他的腰，江边风大，吹的她头发乱飞，她缩在后面把头埋在哥哥背上

夏之光不是学习的料，一直在年级段吊车尾，连这所高中也是靠体育特招进的，焉嘉比哥哥小一岁半，哥哥到了该上学的年纪，父母工作忙怕妹妹一个人呆在家没人照顾会出事，就安排一起上了学

但焉嘉意外的成绩好，老师说她脑子转得快所以数理化学的更好数理化学得好那么分就拉开了

一中学业重，从高一开始就在为高考做准备，发下的试卷一打一打，夏之光只做选择和填空，其他也做不出来，其实选择和填空他也是摸奖

睡前夏之光去给妹妹热牛奶，敲门进去焉嘉穿着睡衣还在台灯下写，看到他进来就拿旁边草稿纸盖住自己写的东西，神态自若的抬头问哥哥怎么还没睡

夏之光把牛奶放在她书桌上，“等你喝了我再去睡觉。”

焉嘉端起来小口抿了一下，说谢谢哥，顿了一下又瞥他，开口问今天你们班长给你写的什么，你看了吗

夏之光“啊”了一下，挠挠头，有些不好意思，“我看不懂她写了什么，太深奥了。”

焉嘉把牛奶一口气喝光，杯子有些的重的磕在书桌上，他们班的班长她听说过，每次模拟考后语文老师都要拿她做例子表扬一番这就是满分作文

夏之光把杯子接过来，有些骄傲的笑了一下靠过去说她字写的没你好

在夏之光眼里，谁都比不上他妹妹，他妹妹长得好学习成绩好脾气好字也写的好

*

睡的迷迷糊糊梦做了无数个，夏之光感觉自己后背那块的被子被掀开了，他猛地惊醒了转头一看，黑暗里那个身影停顿了下动作然后又跟猫似的钻进他被窝，是他妹妹焉嘉

夜里气温低，夏之光把被子掖好不让冷空气沾到他妹妹，又问她怎么了

焉嘉说好难受睡不着，声音闷闷的，头拱在他怀里真的和一只生了病蔫了吧唧的小猫一样

夏之光不知所措，问她要不现在去看医生，焉嘉摇头

看这架势好像要直接睡在这里，夏之光只摸摸她的头，“妈说我们长大了不能再一起睡了。”

焉嘉又往前挪了一下，小声反驳说她还没长大呢

夏之光轻轻拍拍她的背，“好好好睡吧睡吧”

少女的身体柔软又嫩，洗完澡后沐浴露的香味留在身体上 ，带进夏之光的被窝，夏之光闻的晕晕乎乎的睡着的很快

*

第二天是周末，夏之光得去学校参加田径队的加练，他爬起来的时候焉嘉还在睡，家里没人影了，爸妈不在，他打了个电话问，原来是赶去外地做生意了，以前也经常这样，他和妹妹已经习以为常

两周后不仅是期中考还有学生会竞选，夏之光被父母耳提面命争取告别最后一个考场，一中考试按成绩排名坐，夏之光在最后一个考场考试，焉嘉在第一个考场

但他心里只有妹妹焉嘉要参加竞选，校田径队是不同年级不同班的特招体育生组成，他就请喝奶茶拉拉票让帮忙宣传一 下高二1班焉嘉同学

“对对对，那个考第一的，就是我妹妹！”几个大男生挤在奶茶店门口排队，你一句我一句的打听，夏之光帮他们认人，“教学楼前面那个光荣榜贴了看到没？”

光荣榜上还贴了焉嘉的单寸照，放大版的，明明是甜甜的可爱长相， 像个小大人一样每天面无表情居多，夏之光陪她一起拍的照 ，在照相机后面一直用手比划让她咧一下嘴就是没成功，夏之光还收了一张贴身放着，但不想拿出来给他们看

奶茶还没排到呢，夏之光就接到焉嘉电话，只听到四个字，“哥哥，我痛。”，他立刻转身朝家跑，身后几个队员喊他怎么了奶茶还请不请啊，夏之光摆摆手说周一周一

焉嘉捂着肚子还窝在他床上，脸痛的发白，额头的刘海都被冷汗弄湿，夏之光也急的满头汗，他妹妹闹脾气不去医院

没辙，他只好上床帮她一下一下揉肚子，焉嘉又睡过去，夏之光轻轻掀开被子下床想去买药，眼睛暼到床单上有片血迹，他跳起来马上叫醒她

焉嘉听到他的话没有什么反应，缩在被子里只露出张脸，表情还是恹恹的，敛着眼睛看他，说，“哥哥我终于长大了。”

夏之光好像突然闻到了空气中一些不寻常的气味，是发散的荷尔蒙是无意撩拨是躁动张开的毛孔，他莫名红了满脸，“你那那那那个先回自己房间，我要换个床单。”

焉嘉说自己肚子还疼，夏之光想起来他刚要出门买止痛药，跑去药店直接买了两盒布洛芬，经过超市想到什么咬咬牙进去，问导购阿姨应该怎么买女性用品

洗衣机里洗不掉血渍，听说女孩子不能碰凉水，夏之光自己想办法解决这床单，蹲在浴室里用肥皂搓用漂白水淋，焉嘉硬要过来看他洗，下巴搁在膝盖上抱着小腿坐在椅子上不说话，夏之光说我第一次洗床单哎，还是给妹妹洗

焉嘉才笑了下说那我好荣幸哦

夏之光侧头看她笑，又往床单上倒一大把洗衣粉，说起自己下午去训练还帮她竞选拉票呢，欠田径队几个人奶茶，得周一过去再还

“谁要你帮我拉票？”焉嘉一下子又冷了脸，从椅子上下来头也不回的去自己房间了

夏之光愣愣的看着她的背影，他刚刚说错什么了？怎么又惹妹妹生气了？

夏之光以为焉嘉得好几天不会理他了，晚上洗完澡回房间正好碰到焉嘉拿着什么塞到他书桌的抽屉里，她说，“给哥哥送了点东西”

“哇你送了哥哥什么？？”夏之光抑制不住的开心，尾巴都要摇起来，忍不住要去开抽屉看，焉嘉靠着墙看他拿出一个信封，夏之光瞪大眼睛，“你也写了我看不懂的信？”

焉嘉点点头，“等我嫁人那天，哥哥就可以打开看了。”

夏之光的表情僵住，连手也僵住，很机械的把信塞回抽屉的最里边，有点不自然的回头问她这么晚还不睡觉吗

焉嘉又点点头，说哥哥也早点睡，挪到他床边，又跟猫似的钻进去，径自闭上眼睛，夏之光皱着脸一直在纠结，最后还是上了床

*

焉嘉以前在校门口被人骗走差点被猥亵，警惕心小于善心，那个人说不识路，让她带着去，拐进学校旁边一条学生们不常走的小路里就捂着她嘴往小道深处拖，隔着一道围墙就是学校的操场，焉嘉力气小挣不开，眼泪糊了满脸眼前什么也看不见，喊也喊不出来，耳边嗡嗡的

然后突然被摔在地，那个人跑了，焉嘉透过泪水看到夏之光手里提着砖头用力朝那边扔过去，她扑到哥哥怀里哭到声嘶力竭，夏之光抱着她的手抖的不成样子，“别怕别怕哥哥来了”

从那一刻开始焉嘉才真正意识到光是什么，是她哥哥，她哥哥就是光本身，不知不觉的从心里滋生出一个想法，她想永远的拥有这道光

早上焉嘉比夏之光先醒，她看着哥哥的脸，终于有了种得逞的愉悦，往他那边靠近时碰到一个昂着头的棍状物，她知道那是什么，用手拨了两下，又马上弹回来，夏之光还在睡梦中，但有感觉，不时皱眉

焉嘉看过片子，这东西很丑，但是哥哥的她会觉得哪里都好

*


End file.
